FULL CIRCLE
by Magenta Moonshadow
Summary: What happened on the Death Star in 'A New Hope' from Obi Wan's point of view...


I'd like to thank my wonderful beta-reader Laura for all her help and suggestions with this...

All the usual disclaimers apply. I own absolutely nothing in the Star Wars Universe - I'm just making fragile sandcastles on George's wonderful beach!

**FULL CIRCLE**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed the feelings of death and despair, the black-hearted malevolence. He'd felt its outer ripples in the Force several hours ago with the destruction of Alderaan, but it was much stronger and closer now. He'd also recognised the cold, dark fingers - angry tendrils of pain and hatred - trying to pry into his mind as soon as the tractor-beam had pulled the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star docking port, but he had said nothing to his travelling companions.

There was no need for him to mention his apprehension. It would only confuse young Luke. The boy had been through a lot in just a few short hours. He'd not only learned the truth about his father - from a certain point of view - but he'd had to try to come to terms with the murders of his uncle and aunt. And any mention of the Dark Side of the Force would only bring scornful laughter from Han and the Wookiee. No, some things were best left unsaid.

Anyway, it would have made little difference if he had told them of his unease, as he knew their destiny was along a different and much longer road to his. So after they'd disembarked from the Falcon, he had left them far behind, insisting on going alone in his attempt to deactivate the tractor-beam that was holding the Falcon in an invisible grip.

But the darkness was there. He could almost taste it, it was so strong, rising in the back of his throat. The last time he had encountered the same deep and desperate darkness had been two decades earlier on a hellish planet called Mustafar, where the searing heat and bubbling lava had formed the fiery backdrop to an arena of death. Friendship had died that day. And so had loyalty. And love. All that had been good was gone...seemingly forever. The only victors had been hate, and evil, and darkness - all three vices visible on the grinning visage of a gloating Sith Lord called Darth Sidious. And Obi-Wan had had to live with the knowledge that a good man named Anakin Skywalker had been consumed by his own hatred that day, and twisted by Sidious into the black-clad monster he had named Darth Vader.

Cautiously creeping along the stark grey corridors of the man-made moon, he used the Force to shield his presence from the white-armoured Stormtroopers he occasionally encountered. A quick wave of his hand and they were convinced that nothing was amiss. It didn't take too much effort to make a Stormtrooper only see what he expected to see. And they took no notice of the scruffy old man in the battered brown robe.

Obi-Wan suddenly swayed slightly as another stifling surge of pure aggressive malevolence slammed into him.

Although Kenobi had been expecting it, he'd been so pre-occupied at keeping his mind-shield up against the Stormtroopers that it almost took him off-guard. This time, he had felt the night-black tendrils of the Dark Side actually creep into his mind, searching, sensing, probing. With a grim shiver, he recognised it for what it was, acknowledged its presence, and, drawing on the Light Side of the Force, once more summoned his own pure power and cast it aside. It was Vader. And Vader knew he was here, as surely as Obi-Wan sensed the presence of his one-time friend.

Whether it was future-echoes in the Force, or just his own destiny catching up with him, he'd always known that someday, somewhere, unfinished business would have to be concluded. He hurried along the maze of corridors, letting the Force guide him, searching for the quickest route to the computer terminal that controlled the tractor-beam.

Obi-Wan eventually found the terminal he needed. It soared up from the middle of a high service-trench walkway between two aerial corridors, with only a narrow ledge that dropped away far below. He had to be careful; a misplaced step would earn him a one-way trip deep into the bowels of the Death Star. Edging his way along the ledge, he reached the three metre high control panel, where he deftly made some adjustments and smiled to himself in quiet satisfaction as the lights changed colour and the terminal ceased making its low humming noise.

The tractor-beam now deactivated, Kenobi crept along one of the long corridors leading to the Docking Bay where the Millennium Falcon had been captured. The darkness once more began to form grey clouds in his mind, but he was ready for them, and with a shake of his head, he was able to disperse them. But the source of this darkness was nearby - he could sense it through the Force. With a feeling of apprehension he reached the end of the corridor, only to encounter the black-clad figure of Darth Vader blocking his escape route, his red Sith lightsaber already ignited.

Vader stepped forward.

Obi-Wan, knowing there was no other choice, unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and lit his own blue blade.

Once more, Kenobi felt the blackness trying to probe his mind, but he closed his eyes, blocking out the darkness. He became passive, sending his thoughts far out into the infinite reaches of the Force, searching, searching... he glanced beyond Vader, and he sensed, just for a moment, through the Force, and also in his mind's eye, the calming presence of Qui-Gon Jinn. _Master, where are you? Are you here? _

In an instant, Qui-Gon's voice sounded in his head. _I am here, Obi-Wan!_

Kenobi took unimaginable solace from the warm voice of his old master, and a brief smile crossed his face. Deep inside his soul, he knew what the answer would be, but he asked the question, anyway.

_This is it, then, Master? _

_It won't be long now_, Qui-Gon whispered to him. _Just trust me and give everything up to The Force. Remember everything I have taught you, and do not be afraid! When it is finished, I will be there, waiting for you... _

Almost echoing Qui-Gon's words, Vader spoke, bringing Obi-Wan out of his communion:

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete." The deep voice rasped through the electronic vocabulator. "When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master!"

Obi-Wan gazed into the masked face of Vader, and with a heart full of pain he remembered the last time he had encountered Anakin, on Mustafar, all those years ago. The bitter agony of seeing the man he had loved as a brother descend so far into darkness. He'd had to live with the knowledge that it had been he, Obi-Wan, who had slashed through both of Anakin's legs and one arm in a desperate attempt to save himself, knowing full-well that Anakin's twisted fury was such that he would have surely killed him if he had not done so. Of having to stand by and watch as Anakin - now rendered helpless - had slid down the molten lava-flow into the jaws of Hell, his last words, his last breaths from scalded lungs, screaming of his pure undiluted hatred for Obi-Wan.

With a flourish of the Force, Obi-Wan banished the vision from his mind. Anakin could have turned back long ago, but he had chosen to go down the path to the Dark Side.

"Only a master of evil, Darth..."

Their lightsabers crackled and hummed as the battle began, the Sith Lord and the Jedi Knight in combat once again. Obi-Wan fought well, blocking Vader's blows, but the Sith Lord seemed to be gaining the upper-hand.

"Your powers are weak, old man." Vader's voice taunted him from behind the mask, as their lightsabers locked once again.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Kenobi was aware of the subtle difference between winning a small battle and winning a war.

"You should not have come back." Because of the electronic vocabulator, it was impossible to tell if Vader meant this as an expression of malicious gratification or as a last vestige of pity for his old master.

Obi-Wan heard a sound in the corridor, which stretched out behind the Sith Lord, as Luke and the others ran into view, heading for the Docking Bay. With a smile of satisfaction, he saw that they had managed to free Leia. Kenobi looked at Luke, and noted the horrified expression of disbelief on his face. He was sorry it had to be like this, but there was no other way; he had to deal with Vader so the others would have a chance to escape.

The life of a Jedi was never an easy path, and Obi-Wan had made many sacrifices along the way - for the Jedi, for Anakin, for Luke - but this would be the greatest - and the last.

Willing the Force to be with them, Obi-Wan looked at Luke, and smiled sadly. In that glance he tried to give Luke the strength that he would need to carry on; then in a gesture of submission he raised his lightsaber for what he knew would be the last time, and instead of parrying Vader's blow, he simply closed his eyes.

Vader didn't hesitate, and Obi-Wan didn't expect him to. With a roaring, whooshing noise, the hot red laser blade sliced into him within the space of a single heartbeat. There was pain, of course - a terrible searing pain which filled him and left every atom in his body screaming for oblivion - but thankfully it only lasted for a second, and then he felt nothing...

Luke screamed out in angry denial, firing his blaster at the approaching Stormtroopers.

Vader, wary of some kind of trick, strode over to the spot where Obi-Wan had fallen.

Free from the confines of his body, Obi-Wan watched as the Sith Lord prodded the battered old brown robe with the toe of his boot, but there was no body to be found. Only the ancient lightsaber lay on top of the cloak where it had fallen from Kenobi's hands.

Obi-Wan looked around the hangar and saw that a distraught Luke was still firing his blaster at Vader's advancing troopers, whilst Han and Leia had ran ahead, urging him to board the Falcon. Kenobi was beside Luke in an instant, whispering in his ear: "Run, Luke! Run!"

He wasn't sure if Luke had actually heard his voice, but he hoped that something, somehow, had gotten through. There was a faint spark of recognition on the boy's face amidst the anger, confusion and grief, and Obi-Wan was relieved that it was enough to make Luke turn around and run with the others towards the ship. Dodging blaster bolts, Han, Luke, Leia, the Wookiee and the droids boarded the freighter.

Still under fire from the troopers, the Falcon soared away from the docking bay. Obi-Wan watched it go. Both of Anakin's children were safely on board and at the moment there was nothing else that he could do to help them. It was up to Luke now.

Although free from his body, Obi-Wan suddenly felt very drowsy and tired, and his eyelids grew heavy. He tried to fight the growing feelings of exhaustion, but they were far too strong. It was all over - he was born a Jedi, and he had died a Jedi. He knew it was now time to let it all go and surrender to the will of the Force. He felt the darkness start to draw in around him, but he was not afraid.

_Obi-Wan..._ He heard Qui-Gon's firm but gentle voice whisper softly in his ears: _I promised I would be here for you. Now, come with me... _

The last thing Obi-Wan remembered before the blackness claimed him was the feeling of strong arms sweeping him up, reassuring him, and holding him close. He felt protected and loved, and he knew he was not alone. Calmly trusting in that knowledge, he willingly surrendered himself to Qui-Gon, the approaching darkness, and whatever was to come after.

He dreamed he was being carried for a long, long way, through the vastness of space and beyond the farthest stars. He dreamed they passed by slowly-spinning galaxies of millions of suns, and of pink and green ribbons of faint interstellar dust which glowed gently in the soft light of Creation. Of cosmic fireworks and blazing comets, of star-birth and of the dark empty spaces between the stars.

He didn't know for how long or how far he had travelled because space and time were boundless and endless, but at the very end of the journey he dreamed he was drawing close to the pure, golden heart at the centre of the universe, which, Force-driven, beats to the Eternal pulse of Life.

He had the sensation of being gently set down upon the ground. Swirling lights and whispered sounds swam in and out of his consciousness, and it was several moments before he was fully awake and aware, but when Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a safe and beautiful place, far from the darkness and pain.

He was kneeling in a shimmering pool of luminous silvery-blue light. The Living Force surrounded him, bathing him in its pure radiance, washing over him in waves of wonder, cleansing him of all the sorrows that he had endured, healing him. During his life, he had experienced the power and the beauty of the Force many times, but all that, and everything he had ever known, had been a mere shadow of the glory which he felt at that moment.

He was complete.

And Qui-Gon was there - watching, smiling, and waiting for him...

_The End_


End file.
